The present disclosure relates to the field of displays on electronic devices, and specifically to flexible displays. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to managing how content is displayed on a flexible display that has been reshaped by a user.
A flexible display is a non-rigid electronic display. Flexible displays utilize a Flexible Liquid Crystal Display (FLCD), a Flexible Organic Light Emitting Diode display (FOLED), selectively illuminable nanodots, or other technologies that enable individual control of pixels on a flexible substrate.
Flexible displays allow an electronic device, such as a portable computer, monitoring system, etc. to display information without the limitations of a rigid display. That is, a rigid display often has a glass surface that is easily broken, and must be able to fit within a fixed space. A flexible display allows the display to be folded and otherwise manipulated according to the needs of the user. For example, if a user is watching a movie while seated in an airline seat, where space is limited, the flexible display can be reshaped to fit the space available to the user within the confines of his/her seat by folding, bending, and otherwise manipulating the flexible display.
However, reshaping a flexible display presents problems. For example, when a flexible display is folded in certain ways, portions of the flexible display are no longer visible to the user, since part of the display is covered up by other parts of the display, or part of the display is now facing away from the user. This issue is particularly problematic when the display is used with certain types of applications, such as video viewers, word processing, etc.